


La Petite Mort

by Sleazy_Horror



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Necrophilia, weirdly soft serial killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleazy_Horror/pseuds/Sleazy_Horror
Summary: Henry's desire to kill was something he already knew about, Juliet stroking the flames long ago but there was something else that had laid deep within him that he dared not touch. Until now, when Juliet returns and it leads to a death that is very close to Henry.
Relationships: Henry/Juliet
Kudos: 4





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> this was to originally be a hannigram fic but i couldnt really wrangle the voices for them so it ended up becoming an original piece that might possibly get other chapters later

Things had happened so quickly he had lost track. He remembered opening the door and seeing Juilet who said something to him, something clicking in his mind and then screaming followed by silence. When he came too the moonlight shone through the window, blackness spreading across the cluttered room. That same blackness was on his hands that now trembled. He couldn’t see the face that lay hidden in the shadows but he knew who it had to be. Golden brown hair shone in fallen lamplight and his wife laid as if she was asleep, her nightgown spattered with her own blood. His heart pumped in his ears as an old thrill filled him once more, his breathing ragged as he looked upon what he had done.

“Look at me.” He turned to look at the woman who had started it all, gaze steady. The hunter in him barely remained beneath the surface, ready to spring forth as they watched each other. His breathing became heavy, that undesirable urge rising up within him. “I know you wish to honor her, give in to your desire you have locked away for so long Henry.” 

It had been something they had spoken about in the past, something new and dark that had grown within him. Killing hadn’t been enough after a while, becoming violent in his kills had brought no relief to his thirst. There was no shame in the woman, but his own was enough for them both. 

“Are you going to watch?” Juilet circled him, body sprung tight waiting to devour whatever was left when he was finished. 

“Only if you want me to.” They both already knew the answer. They had always watched each other on some level or another, predators interested in what the other could do. Juilet sat in the armchair across from him, the one that Henry sat in frequently, arms settled at her sides as he took a deep breath. He relaxed into the chair, letting her legs spread open. Henry fell to his knees and he could see her more clearly now. She had died quickly and had very little time to realize who her assailant was, not that it mattered because she felt nothing now. When he lifted the edge of her nightgown he let out a quiet gasp. It seemed more intimate than usual, like something he shouldn’t see, something he wasn’t deserving of. But he wanted it, he wanted this carnal desire that made him hate himself. He gently moved his hand up her thigh, blood smeared across pale flesh, breath catching in his throat as he realized how warm she still was. It strangely eased his guilt of what he was about to do, perhaps he could pretend she was simply sleeping and not a life he stole away. He could feel the heat of Juliet's gaze watching every movement he made and felt himself becoming aroused at being put on display. 

“Don’t let that heart of yours stop you from doing what you want Henry. She’s your wife, shouldn’t you want to please her? To honor her?” Molly’s lips were parted in a way they always did when she would smile and his heart fluttered in his chest. He cupped her face gently before kissing her, tears coming forth as he sucked at her tongue, clothed cock rutting against her hip. It felt so good, how still she was how he could do whatever he pleased and couldn’t disappoint. He hiked up the rest of her gown needing more flesh of her, tongue tracing along her veins as he took a breast into his mouth, biting at the nipple and bruising tender skin. When he finally made it down to the soft curve of her stomach his body thrummed. He laid down between her legs and looked up to see his partner as he traced his tongue along her folds letting it dive deep inside as he wet her for what was to come. He could hear Juliet shift in the chair, the sound of a zipper coming undone, and a shuffle of fabric followed by a quiet gasp. 

“That’s right, just like that.” Her voice was low, almost a growl that he was ever familiar with. He looked up and saw her there, fingers deep inside her cunt as she thrust in time with Henry's tongue. She had become cold now and that’s when he knew it was time. He placed a chaste kiss there, as if in apology before he moved away pulling out his own cock and looked at Juliet again who was leisurely fingering herself, eyes dark. He looked back down at the body, her glassy eyes still open watching as he desecrated her body in the worst way. He could hear Juilet's breathing pick up as he pulled up Molly’s thighs and pushed himself in, letting out a low moan as her body gave resistance. He sat there for a moment, letting that tightness grip him. That beast in him rose its head and howled as he began to give steady thrusts, the slick sound as he fucked her sent thrill ran through him. Henry chased it, fire building in him as he grew close. Juliet's own moans mixed with his, a sympathy of pleasure and he came hard with a guttural growl, deep within her. 

“You’re so beautiful when you let go Henry.” His mouth tasted sour with shame at what he had just done but there was still something there, still clawing at him. He looked up between Juliet's legs, her cunt glistened with her own release. He wanted to taste it, to wash away the horrible guilt that was still settled within.

“Your definition of beautiful has always been strange.” He crawled forward and placed his head in Juilet's lap, mouth latching onto her clit as he licked her. Her sharp nails dug into his scalp.

“Insatiable little thing.” She let out a breathy laugh when he hummed and he buried himself between her legs seeking out all those little moans. “You’ve always been a good lap dog though.”

When she came again it was a quiet shudder, her body folding over him as he drank her up. With a strange gentleness unbecoming of her she wiped his mouth as he caught his breath.

“Where will you go?” She gave him a sharp look.

“I want you to come with me Henry.” His heart sank. They’ve had this conversation before and it always ended the same way, the both of them leaving, desperate and broken. 

“You know I can’t do that.” He felt her fingers dig into the back of his neck and he flinched.

“But why not? I could give you  _ everything _ you want.” 

“That’s exactly what i’m afraid of.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
